(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to axle shaft removing tools, and more particularly to a portable tool for helping remove an axle shaft from the hub of a wheel assembly.
(2) Prior Art
Axle manufacturers design hub assemblies with dissimilar metal components. The hubs of these wheel assemblies may be made from one type of steel. Studs, which are utilized to secure the wheels to the hubs may be made from another type of steel, and have nuts to secure the axle shafts to the studs extending from the hubs. The axle shaft has a flange on its outer end which fastens the axle to the hub.
Slotted tapered collets are squeezed around the studs and are seated through tapered openings in the flange end of the axle. These collets become squeezed tightly onto the studs and prevent the flange (and axle) from being readily removed from the hub.
Hub manufacturers recommend removing the lug nuts, and then they recommend striking the center of the flange to jar the flange lose from the hub, so that the axle can then be removed from the hub. This may have an unfortunate
side effect, of damaging the adjacent studs if your hammer blows are not perfectly accurate. The center of the flange is often damaged by repeated heavy sledge hammer blows.
One rather complicated hammer alternative is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,827 to Abel. It is a combersome device which utilizes only hammer blows to remove an axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,595 to Stafford shows an axle puller which presses a brake backing plate to force an axle lose. Its disadvantages are apparent when you consider that the brake backing plate was not meant for axle pulling.
Another hammer type device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,012 to Comer, which shows a sliding hammer to jar the axle from the hub.
U.S. Patent to Christian shows a threadable housing which permits rotary motion of the axle to power itself from its housing. This could be problematical if motion from one raised hub were permitted momentarily to pass to the wheel remaining on the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,036 to Blomgren adapts a link chain for removing a wheel hub of a tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,559 discloses a bearing remover having adjustable bolts which pry up a bearing from an axle.
None of the prior art shows an easily adaptable, uncomplicated axle pulling device which permits a flanged full floating axle to be pulled from a hub with ease and no damage to the studs in the hub and axle.